


【主教扎/现代君主立宪制AU】我温柔而亲昵的野兽 10

by Lianmoon



Series: 主教扎/现代君主立宪制AU-我温柔而亲昵的野兽 [1]
Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 20:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lianmoon/pseuds/Lianmoon
Summary: Lofter-主教扎/现代君主立宪制AU-我温柔而亲昵的野兽-10-修改&补档





	【主教扎/现代君主立宪制AU】我温柔而亲昵的野兽 10

沃尔夫冈毫无还击之力，想要开口的骂句全被喘息代替，他在升高，他在眩晕，他在不知归途的路上任人宰割。

“不……”

他仰头，眼睛紧闭，腿间笔挺的热度经由神经跳动，却似乎也靠它才得以提醒这不是梦境。科洛雷多去吻他紧闭的睫毛和紧张的鼻梁，他无师自通知道那是询问信号。

“不要在客厅……”

科洛雷多轻声笑，又慢慢吻回耳根，他故意装作听不到，理智的残存与放弃似乎只有一线之隔，他听到莫扎特小心翼翼地重复，言语和双手一样毫无气力，推搡像邀请，出声是呻吟。

“这里不好吗？” 他终于故意凑到意欲躲闪的耳边，主教大人吐字清晰，每个发音都要放慢两倍速度。“你以后每次来，都会记起在这里被我……”  
沃尔夫冈知道他接下来要说什么，他甚至能想象最后一个单词。音乐家深重的呼吸声如约而至，没说出口的都能让他燃烧。沃尔夫冈的眼睛更加拒绝张开，腿间硬物涨得厉害——科洛雷多的笑声，故意不说清楚的动词都让他发痒发痛。他在心里骂他，不如立刻出门报警，却认命般伸出手去摸自己，又意识到科洛雷多定在看着他，甚至等着他做这些举动，他突然丧失勇气——什么丑态都被看到了，这算什么？他竟然连一点回击余地都没有。

沃尔夫冈只好继续闭着眼睛，甚至有些委屈——他已经认输啦，他不像狡猾的亲王主教，他从来没有搞过那些乱七八糟的东西，科洛雷多使他饱尝情欲的煎熬，而始作俑者的指节却分明擦过那难以承受的部分就不再动作，沃尔夫冈咬牙挺腰去找，黑暗里异常敏锐的感官使他频繁意识到每一次他遵从欲望主动寻找，那双手的主人就更据上风。音乐家的骄傲是被敲碎的玻璃窗，沃尔夫冈好像正被那些碎片割伤。他发出一些模糊不清地呜咽，当他感知到有人亲吻了抿起的嘴角，他小心翼翼张开一双蓝眼睛，那里正蓄满了池水。

他对上一双似乎发红的眼睛，沃尔夫冈看不清，没有落下去的眼泪正阻碍他，让他不由得去想绵软雨夜里那双绿眼睛——  
科洛雷多那双温柔的绿眼睛，这一刻仿佛闯进森林的野兽。

一双带了攻击力的眼睛，瞳孔中写满细密的失控。

他什么时候开始失控的？

沃尔夫冈来不及消化一切，下一秒被扛起来——他都忘了门面贵族的生活有多规律，也在腾空一刻才又想起他偷瞄过的腹肌。

是科洛雷多的卧室。

沃尔夫冈从主教大人的肩膀上摔下来，他脑子里还是刚才的问题，却莫名不敢抬头再看那双眼睛。卧室要更暗一些，同他们有些距离的窗帘不知有意拉上还是忘记拉开，而昏暗的环境却莫名让他不再紧张。

此时此刻，是科洛雷多的床。

他不是没有见过这间屋子，也不是没有走进来过。

上一次科洛雷多用嘶哑的声音背对他说抱歉，而现在，科洛雷多也在用嘶哑的声音带着笑意说抱歉。

科洛雷多耐心解他衬衫的纽扣，一颗又一颗，似乎又温柔体贴。科洛雷多的鼻尖蹭过他的鼻尖，科洛雷多的嘴唇擦过他的嘴唇，沃尔夫冈满心都是刚才那双眼睛，他抓住伏在自己身上的主教大人，拉住人头发往后拽。

“这个时候你就不能不捣乱？” 主教大人吃痛，情趣的不行温柔的也不行，人在主教床上都还能为所欲为，是不是太嚣张了点。

“我捣乱？到底是谁先发短信还，还搞那种乱七八糟再到这地步的？” 即使有气无力，沃尔夫冈·硬着也要占上风·莫扎特衣衫凌乱眼神迷蒙，面对强权仍然毫不畏惧。

“不报警已经算我大发慈悲——您还是感谢自己头发坚硬，人到中年居然还没脱发。” 越发蹬鼻子上演的音乐家朋友已然忘记揪人头发前的目的，自以为是捉住某位大人把柄，说话毫无顾忌。

科洛雷多并未回嘴，他盯着沃尔夫冈笑的不明所以，另人发毛。 

被毛到的人手松了往后退，背后抵到柔软的靠背，他能逃哪里？

科洛雷多捏住走投无路人的后脖子，轻松地捉住这只早已四面楚歌的猫。科洛雷多长驱直入亲亲他，舌头搅到似乎窒息才满意。沃尔夫冈单手拧巴科洛雷多皱成一团挂在胸前形同虚设的衬衫，又爽又后悔，觉得不如就晕过去不要面对这一切。

科洛雷多怎么可能如他所愿？沃尔夫冈被亲的五迷三道，见科洛雷多可疑笑容仍然健在就觉得不好。

“你去告我吗？告我侵犯你但是又觉得太爽所以没有反抗，” 科洛雷多分直勾勾看他，他的脸火速发烫。他从未以这种方式感受过主教的手掌轮廓——科洛雷多一只手直接紧握住沃尔夫冈双腿间挺翘部分，另一只手则轻巧掌控固定了音乐家的双手，他太知道下一句话会让他挣扎——

“可是根本没有什么迷情剂——我只是亲你摸你，你还不是又湿又硬。”

科洛雷多手上功夫并没有停：小崽子的想法他一直都摸得彻底，两个人即使突然失控到这种程度，他仍然需要把蹬腿乱动的叛逆朋友制服。

而科洛雷多发誓，揉罢脚踝对上沃尔夫冈的视线之前，根本没有想整他的念头。  
主教大人稀里糊涂交待在沃尔夫冈认真的蓝眼睛里了——甚至在更早之前？他稀里糊涂的想，分明是被那双眼睛控制了，他从未说出过那样拙劣的谎话，和这些激怒他挣扎的浑话。

而沃尔夫冈觉得丢人又生气——他就没看错过，就不该因为他的眼睛，他的演技，他的头发就觉得这个人还有救，他先前就说这个人衣冠禽兽又下流，如今验证了当真如此！  
可是太舒服了——科洛雷多手掌拿捏有力加上这些恬不知耻的胡言乱语，沃尔夫冈却没有想要逃脱……他甚至觉得自己更加渴望。  
另一个自己正在脑袋里大声骂他挫败，单纯，蠢蛋，无知。

是是是——  
已经放弃今天已经丢了几回人又生了几回合气，被科洛雷多言语挑衅次数多了，男人莫名其妙的征服欲又让音乐家奋起。

科洛雷多还在为沃尔夫冈主动攀上他的肩膀感到一丝惊讶，下一秒又被推到陷进床垫——他确信小莫扎特还摸了了一把——烫人的两团意外碰在一起，沃尔夫冈咬牙切齿才没叫出声。

不管说什么，事到如今免费性生活送上门不要白不要但是科洛雷多你不要太把自己当回事——

沃尔夫冈内心也咬牙切齿，于是付诸行动，他低头用牙齿咬开科洛雷多衬衫的纽扣，双手并用扯一半科洛雷多的裤子拉链。  
蹦出来的那个让他下意识吞咽口水——他从没碰过男人，不知科洛雷多到底给他下什么药——就算当事人澄清了什么都没有，沃尔夫冈也给自己找了冠冕堂皇的借口。

胸膛和腹肌的触感也让人留恋，音乐家承认他的双手想要继续流连，不愿过早离开——他甚至听到了属于主教毫不抑制地喘息声，他心里暗爽，故意用牙齿放慢拖拉链的速度，舌头也有意弹过裤子里早就涨成一大包的东西。

科洛雷多笑出声音来。音乐家的头发早就散乱——科洛雷多觉得他这样更好看，他饶有兴趣看狼狈却觉得自以为是的年轻人——他承认他努力毫不在意的模样也很不错，他自然乐于享受，可主动的从来不是他想要的，他清楚明白，掌控的诱惑要比享受甜蜜十万倍。

他坐起来摸一把带火又努力人的凌乱头发。

“您就不能安生躺下？” 沃尔夫冈故意抬高视线，用鼻孔看人。

科洛雷多不说话，双臂撑住后脑勺靠在床头，眯起来的眼睛也似乎有些迷乱，衣衫也散，胸肌腹肌都若隐若现，笑得不知所以。  
如果不是腿间一包涨得巨大显得古怪非常，画面漂亮的仿佛是美术课写生模特。

他这么不回嘴，沃尔夫冈反而觉得又输了，坐在原地不知是要继续还要怎样，又嘟哝着觉得尴尬。

科洛雷多今天真高兴——他承认他终于意识到逗弄盛气凌人的音乐家是乐趣所在，当他手足无措失去控制，那可真是他极大的快乐。

沃尔夫冈皱眉，转了身就要下床，早就预料到他要跑的科洛雷多收拢了笑容，眼疾手快将他拉上身来亲吻，终于不再客气。

完全不再客气——他的手抚上沃尔夫冈的脖颈婆娑，又顺理成章地游到胸口，乳粒被揉搓的感觉非常怪异，被堵住嘴的人想说点什么却只有嗯嗯啊啊口齿不清地闷哼；他越想张大嘴巴越想渴望空气，越被科洛雷多紧紧相逼，每一处氧气都越来越少，他快要漂浮。

科洛雷多舔过他的脸颊，他好像流了眼泪，但他不在乎——当沃尔夫冈终于能够重新呼吸，却似乎仍然缺氧，他看着科洛雷多那双凶猛又温柔的绿眼睛，那好像是不常出没鲜为人知的珍奇异兽的眼睛。

他的手指缠住科洛雷多的头发——他仍想尝试抚摸那些头发是什么感觉，他的感触似乎每次像金鱼记忆，他只好不断触摸，他有点舍不得粗暴地对待那些头发，可他仍然渴望能够攥住他们。他最终这么做了，他控制了那些头发好像也控制了那个人，那个人看他，沃尔夫冈得以吻那个人的眼睛。

科洛雷多笑得让他熟悉，沃尔夫冈却一点都不气恼。他如此真诚地吻他的眼睛，他的眉毛，他甚至往上坐了些，着迷亲吻他的头发。

一切燃烧都在堂而皇之。

“您这样的人，怎么会有这样的头发……”

和这样的眼睛？

迷迷糊糊的人连话也说的迷糊，不敢说的却仍然不敢说。

科洛雷多只是沉默，早就赤条条的沃尔夫冈则被翻了过来。赤裸的后背发冷，他的视线里一片荒芜，他开始紧张不安。

他挣扎两下，无法转身。

“……等，等一……” 下字被裹在了吸气里，冷的润滑剂让他突然收缩。

“不要乱动，你会痛。” 这个人的声音温和低沉，从身后传来，明明不是很远，却让人觉得太有距离。

而沃尔夫冈更仿佛砧板上倔强的活鱼，毫不配合。

他在反抗，像小孩打滚撒泼，科洛雷多在边缘试探，硬是被毫不配合的音乐家搞得紧张到冷汗。

“……不” 沃尔夫冈嗫嚅，他甚至听不到自己。

“你说什么？” 科洛雷多真的没有听到，他停下来，他并不想伤害他。

“我不想看不到您，” 他似乎崩溃，终于大声哭出来，“我不要这样，我要看到您，科洛雷多，你这头蠢驴——”

完球了……沃尔夫冈把头埋在枕头里哭出声来，科洛雷多还没上阵差点就要缴械。

谁知道这小崽子是不是故意的——主教感到额头青筋跳跃，他唇齿紧闭屏住呼吸将哭喊的音乐家翻过身，靠吻他全身不易查找的痣去安神，让沃尔夫冈安神，让自己安神——那些藏在角落里的小痣那么秘密，却大摇大摆贴着标签让他沿路来亲吻。

他将终于面对他的一双腿折起来，去舔刚刚用手指光临过的入口。

沃尔夫冈的声音再不是自己的——他终于被控制，被野兽，被恶魔，被死神，被科洛雷多。他能感到他随着舌尖一张一合像他邀请，他们都心知肚明。

年轻人并不健壮，甚至称得上消瘦。科洛雷多清晰看到音乐家的肋骨分明，他们太近，科洛雷多小心翼翼，当他在起伏的交合喘息，呻吟与拔高的呻吟中试探用指甲划过那些苍白的肋骨，觉得它们都会成为透明的。

+

似乎午夜时分，科洛雷多突然醒来。

他的手臂仍有温度。

熟睡中的音乐家毫无防备。科洛雷多看着他，仿佛打开了一扇门，烧毁一座火山浓烟滚烫，附赠一场海啸地覆天翻。

这一切本不该这样。

可他分明感到——

科洛雷多亲吻莫扎特的额头，他小心翼翼拂去零星发丝，

可他分明感到，这一刻，他的一切都是假的，只有莫扎特的灵魂才是真的。

—TBC—


End file.
